1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods concerning flags' and banners' bearing on headgears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social life anywhere is punctuated by frequent special moments like parades, rallies, games, and concerts. During these special moments, flags and banners are the best useful objects people display to show off sympathy or fun. But flag holding during parades and other manifestations is not an easy job. Most of the flags or banners are chosen at a size that only strong arms can hold them for a bit long time. Weak arms that
choose small size flags and banners are not at comfort either. Holding and shaking even a mini flag or mini banner doesn't give you room to sip freely your coffee to rocket your enthusiasm or to lick an ice-cream to cool off during these exiting moments. So what could be a solution? What can make it easy to happy people in crowd or enthusiastic groups to display floating flags and banners in unison? The Mini Flag Clip is invented as a solution.
Previous inventions addressed the subject of attaching or strapping useful objects together for more convenience in the use. In this art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,408 attributed to Buntaro Kumagai in 11-1927 claims a paper fastener and hunger comprising a flat trifurcated body, three legs lying in the same planes to fasten a paper and having a prong on the center leg to secure fastened paper to a wall or like support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,841 issued to Ciolfi Quentin P. in 03-1973 claims a holder, which is a planar elongated body to be secured to the axle of a bicycle or of kind vehicle by nuts and having a pair of socket to bear a flagstaff in a vertical position. Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,214 granted to Ciolfi in 07-1974 improves his previous holder in a simple feature and easier method to bear flag staff on a bicycle or of kind vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,771 granted to Givati Izhak in 10-1989 claims a plastic clip particularly useful as a clothes pin for hanging articles of clothing on a clothes line. The clip comprises a strip of an elastic plastic material formed with one or two openings therethrough for receiving the clothes line, and with a slot extending from each opening to an edge to define two or three jaws for gripping the article to be hung from the clothes line. The sides of each slot are formed with a zigzag configuration to define teeth on the edges of the jaws for gripping the article of clothing between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,154 issued to Renaud, J. mautice in 11-1991 is a multipurpose clip and comprises a generally flat member which is formed of a slight curvature enabling it to rest against the surface of the security hat. A hook is formed from the member enabling to introduce and hold a pencil or an object of the same type. The flat member comprises a tongue intended to be introduced in the cavity by snapping thereby preventing the exit of the tongue once the latter is in position in the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,167 granted to Lesczynski, Christopher J. in 04-2005 claims a hat mountable flag for removably positioning on a hat includes a rod that is elongated and has a first end and a second end. A flag is mounted on the rod. A fastener is attached to the second end of the rod for removably attaching the rod to the hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,403 issued to Fox, Steven Alfred in 11-2005 is a one piece molded miniature flag holder used to display the smallest sized flags, banners or pennants on computers, cash registers, refrigerators, filing cabinets or walls and partitions for decorative purposes. The flag holder displays the flags, banners or pennants at a nearly vertical position, and can be attached to multiple surfaces with double-sided adhesive mounting tape, magnet strip tape, and/or Velcro™ hook and loop fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,411 to Butler Steven R. in 06-2007. A helmet flag for providing added visibility and therefore safety to a rider of virtually any form of transportation that exposes a rider to view. The flag is preferably mounted to the rear of a helmet and is substantially removable. The flexible, interchangeable flag rod is partially comprised of a spring to further insure against breakage. Flags are interchangeable with respect to size, colors, and designs.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2006/0021117 by Madonia Stephen J. in 02-2006 describes a motorcycle helmet flag assembly which is a decorative assembly for use with any type of motorcycle helmet that allows the user to decorate the helmet with a variety of different flags. The assembly includes a receptacle member that can be permanently attached to a rear portion of the helmet and engagement member with an attached flag that is designed to engage the receptacle in a detachable manner, resulting in the visible display of the flag near the rear of the helmet while the user is riding his or her motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,060 granted to Tsai Yu-Chi in 12-2002 is a multi-purpose cap clip, comprising a clip unit, a holding device, and an accessory object. The clip unit has a fixing plate and two clasping plates to two sides of the fixing plate, with the fixing plate and the two clasping plates clasping a brim of a cap. The accessory object has a holding element which fits on the holding device and is held thereby. After assembly of the structural parts, the clip unit fastens the accessory object on the brim of the cap.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2008/0295295 A1 by Brad A. Rogers and published in 12-2008 describes a cap-mountable flag assembly that selectively displays a message. The flag assembly is mountable to the brim of a baseball type cap, and comprises a flag element, a rod or pole element, and a clip element. The flag element comprises rod-receiving, clipping arms and a message-bearing structure. The arms comprise groove-engaging protrusions.
While the above patents are efficacious to achieve their goal, there is a necessity for researches to advance the art and the methods.
Close examination shows that none of the devices cited above is designed to serve as a connector of a mini stick flag or a mini stick banner to the bottom circular thin edge of the following different fabric headgears: a baseball cap, or a visor cap, or a do-rag or a headband or an ear band or a bandanna. None of their techniques is intended to fix a clip to any spot at the bottom circular thin edge of a fabric headwear to hold a mini stick flag or a mini stick banner or the like ornament straight up in a nearly vertical position on the head of the bearer. Their methods are obviously different, and some of them that are specifically related to flag bearing on headgears are limited to one headwear type and are often more complex in structure compared to the invention herein.